The present disclosure relates to a shade device and, more specifically, a non-intrusive, adaptive tracking and shading device, for example, for a sport court.
A number of different types of shade devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,848 discloses a motorized sunshade that automatically adjusts its position relative to the sun. In one embodiment the sunshade includes an upright support member (e.g., a pole) and a sunshield (comprising a semicircular member having an arcuate edge and a straight edge). In a disclosed embodiment, the semicircular member comprises a hollow body and two side members slidably received in the hollow body for movement toward and away from each other to adjust the width of the sunshield. The sunshade is pivotally mounted to the support member for movement between a first angular position and a second angular position. A stepper motor (energized based on a timer) and transmission is employed to incrementally move the sunshade between the first and second angular positions to dispose the sunshade in a desired position relative to the position of the sun. The motor may be energized by various power sources, e.g., photovoltaic cells that are mounted on the sunshade or a battery.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,653 discloses an apparatus that may automatically move an umbrella (mounted on a pole) to track the sun. In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a servo motor that is coupled (directly or indirectly) to a pole. The motor may be coupled to a controller that is programmed to cause the umbrella to automatically follow the movement of the sun or to adjust the umbrella at selected time intervals.
As yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,178 discloses an automated canopy positioning system that provides protection from the sun as a position of the sun changes. In one embodiment, the system includes an optical sensor (e.g., a photodetector), a controller, and an actuator. The sensor provides a sensor signal based on a sensed orientation. The controller receives the sensor signal from the sensor and provides a control signal based on the sensor signal. The actuator changes an angle of a canopy based on the control signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,046, as another example, discloses an intelligent outdoor sun shading device that includes a shading system, an environmental sensor device (e.g., a sunlight detector), and a functional controller (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)). The shading system includes a supporting frame, a power source supported at the supporting frame, an awning frame suspended and movably supported by the supporting frame, and a sun shelter mounted to the awning frame that defines a shaded area under the sun shelter. The environmental sensor device is electrically linked to the power source and is configured to detect an environmental change of the shading system. The functional controller is electrically coupled to the environmental sensor device and operatively controls the awning frame of the shading system. When the functional controller receives a command signal from the environmental sensor device, the awning frame is automatically adjusted (using a motor) to regulate the shading area (e.g., by folding and unfolding the awning frame) in response to the environmental change of the shading system. In one embodiment, the sun shading device includes a wind detector that is configured to detect a wind direction and the sun shelter is adjusted to minimize wind loading on the sun shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,561,625, as yet another example, discloses a sun-tracing sunshade that includes: a support (e.g., a pole); a first top shade member rotatably mounted on the support; a lateral shade member pivotally coupled to the first top shade member; a drive unit installed in the support and adapted to rotate the first top shade member relative to the support; a sun tracker electrically coupled to the drive unit and adapted to sense the direction of the sun and provide a corresponding signal to the drive unit; and a push member mounted on the support and movable to touch the lateral shade member and to further bias the lateral shade member relative to the first top shade member. The first top shade member may comprise a gear. The drive unit may comprise a transmission gear set meshed with the gear of the first top shade member and movable to rotate the first top shade member (to position the lateral shade member to provide optimal shade).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,866, as still another example, discloses a covering apparatus for covering an outdoor area (e.g., a pool, a garden, or a tennis court) that includes a screen that can be operated (either manually or automatically by employing motors) between a retracted and an extended configuration. The screen has a leading portion and a trailing portion. The trailing portion is connected to a first support. The covering apparatus further comprises a plurality of longitudinal flexible elements extending from the first support to a respective second support. The leading portion of the screen is supported by the longitudinal flexible elements as the screen is operated from the retracted to the extended configuration. The leading portion of the screen is moveably mounted to the longitudinal flexible elements such that the leading portion moves with respect to the longitudinal flexible elements during operation between retracted and extended positions. At least one clamping system is provided on the leading portion of the screen for releasably clamping the leading portion to at least one of the longitudinal flexible elements.
As yet another example, International Application WO 2014/124213 discloses a retractable (manually or automatically using motors) tennis court shade device. The device is constructed such that it does not impair or provides limited impairment of game play on a tennis court that is being shaded. The device can be constructed substantially along existing fencing structures to surround the entire tennis court, or it can be constructed so that it is parallel to any of the sidelines or baselines or combinations thereof. Alternatively, the device can be constructed such that it is freestanding. The device comprises a frame supported by a plurality of support columns. The frame is disposed at an angle extending inward toward the tennis court while stopping short of completely covering the play area above the tennis court. A plurality of fabric shade panels are retractably attached to the frame. The fabric shade panels filter substantially all of the light and/or UV radiation from the sun. When in place, the fabric shade panels provide shade to a portion of the tennis court which varies over the day. The device can be used in conjunction with fencing that includes a windscreen to provide additional shading.
As a final example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0261953 discloses sail shaped awnings that are attached to a building structure and at least one remote support or column. At least one wire or cable, operable to tension the awning, is connected to a roof or roof support assembly of the building structure to apply a downward restraining force.